Las aventuras de James Rogers
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Ser el hijo de un superhéroe no es fácil. Eso James Rogers lo sabe bien. Pero tiene sus ventajas. Pocas veces una persona puede decir que ha vivido tantas aventuras, y desventuras, como él. Historias centradas en James Rogers, hijo del Capitán América y la Viuda Negra. Mismo universo que mi Fic "Los momentos privados de Romanogers". Calificación T por precaución.
1. Mi nombre es Rogers, James Rogers

**¡Muy buenas a todas/os! ¡Os traigo una nueva historia de Marvel! Esta historia está más centrada en James Rogers, el hijo de Steve Rogers/Capitán América y Natasha Romanoff/Viuda Negra, en el mismo universo que mi historia ****_Los momentos privados de Romanogers_****. No hace falta que la hayáis leído para enteraros de ésta, aunque os la recomiendo ;)**

**Los capítulos se centrarán en la adolescencia de James (aunque probablemente también escriba de él siendo más adulto), su vida como el hijo secreto de dos superhéroes y sus aventuras y desventuras con su familia y amigos. Al igual que en ****_Los momentos privados de Romanogers_****, los capítulos no siguen un orden cronológico.**

**Este primer capítulo es una introducción a la vida de James, escrito como si fuera un diario.**

**Ahora sí, ya no os molesto más, ¡disfrutad leyendo!**

**Descargo la responsabilidad**: no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

MI NOMBRE ES ROGERS, JAMES ROGERS

Ser el hijo de un superhéroe no es fácil. Si no, que se lo digan a la pobre Maria Stark, que ha vivido rodeada de flashes de cámara toda la vida. Pero ser el hijo de dos de los superhéroes más famosos del mundo es el doble de difícil.

Mi nombre es James Clinton Rogers. Me pusieron James por James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, el mejor amigo de mi padre, y Clinton por Clinton Francis Barton, el mejor amigo de mi madre. Nací el 1 de septiembre de 2019 a las 19:33 de la tarde, después de horas y horas de continuo sufrimiento para mis padres. Vivo a las afueras de Nueva York, en la base de los Vengadores, rodeado siempre de adultos. No tengo hermanos. Mis padres no quisieron tener más hijos porque mi madre estuvo a punto de morir durante el parto.

El magnate multimillonario Tony Stark, también conocido como Iron Man, es mi padrino. Mi madre fue la que decidió darle dicho título, para disgusto de mi padre. Yo no me quejo, la verdad. Tener un padrino que te compra todo lo que quieres es una suerte. Su mujer, la encantadora Pepper Potts, y él tienen una preciosa hija, a la que he nombrado antes: Maria. Maria y yo hemos estado muy unidos desde que éramos pequeños. A pesar de no vivir al lado, nuestros padres se ven casi a diario, por lo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. La quiero mucho. Es como mi hermana mayor.

Mi madrina, y 'tía', es Wanda Maximoff, conocida como la poderosa Bruja Escarlata. Fue mi padre el que decidió que, si Tony iba a malcriarme siendo mi padrino, Wanda sería la que me pusiera los pies en la tierra. Está casada con mi 'tío' Bucky. Mi madre siempre me ha contado que, cuando hicieron oficial su relación, mi padre se atragantó con el café que se estaba tomando. Hubiera molado verlo. Nunca han tenido hijos. Wanda sufrió tres abortos, de los cuales el último la dejó muy afectada. Yo apenas me acuerdo. El único recuerdo que tengo es estar en el hospital, viendo a mi tío llorar y a mi padre consolándole. Sé que añoran el tener un hijo propio, pero también sé que son felices el uno con el otro. Y eso es lo importante.

Por otro lado está mi 'tío' Sam. Sam es conocido en el mundo como Falcon. Mi padre y él se conocieron hace muchos años de casualidad, y desde entonces, han sido inseparables. Sam es un tipo peculiar, de risa fácil. Sus discusiones con Bucky son dignas de ver, aunque a veces cansan un poco. Sam estuvo muchos años con Maria Hill, fiel ayudante de Nick Furia, y tienen dos hijos, Danny y Keira Wilson. Se separaron cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, aunque creemos que todavía se ven en secreto. Danny y yo siempre hemos tenido buena relación, aunque él es un poco bruto. A ambos nos apasiona el baloncesto, y quedamos muchas tardes a echar una partida en su barrio. Me gustaría verle más a menudo, pero mis padres tienen muy restringidas mis salidas.

Luego está la familia Barton. Como he mencionado antes, Clint es el mejor amigo de mi madre. Se conocieron hará no se cuantos años, cuando él fue a reclutarla para trabajar en SHIELD. Creo que la relación no empezó con buen pie, pero en poco tiempo se hicieron amigos. Laura es su mujer. Para mí es como mi segunda madre. Siempre me ha tratado como a un hijo, y cuando me quedo con ellos, me hace tartas de manzana, mis favoritas. La quiero mucho. Cooper es el mayor. Nunca he tenido mucha relación con él, pero es buen chico. Lila es la segunda. Cuando era pequeño, la encantaba cuidar de mí, por lo que mis padres aprovechaban para que hiciese de niñera. Y por último, está Nate.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton. El pequeño de la familia. Mi mejor amigo. Nate y yo somos inseparables. Desde que nací, hemos estado el uno pegado al otro. Como ellos viven en un Estado diferente, no nos vemos mucho. Pero hablamos cada día. Es cuatro años mayor que yo, por lo que me lleva ventaja en muchas cosas. Es mi mejor maestro en esta vida. Aunque a veces sus lecciones no son del todo buenas... o legales. Traemos a nuestros padres por la calle de la amargura cada vez que nos juntamos. Le quiero mucho. Al igual que a Maria, le considero mi hermano mayor.

Bruce Banner, conocido como Hulk, vive a unos pocos kilómetros de la base, pero solo aparece cuando se requiere a todo el equipo. O cuando necesito clases particulares de Física. Luego está Thor, el Dios del Trueno, que a saber dónde está ahora. Quizá en Asgard, quizá en la taberna de algún país nórdico.

Hay muchos más superhéroes ahí fuera, todos aliados de los Vengadores. T'Challa, Pantera Negra y rey de Wakanda, es gran amigo de mis padres. A veces pasamos veranos allí. Su hermana, Shuri, me encanta. Es la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Luego está Azari, su hijo, que para mi gusto es un poco estirado. Pero nos llevamos bien.

Peter Parker es el más joven de todos. Trabaja como fotógrafo de un periódico, y en su tiempo libre combate el crimen como Spider-Man. El chaval es un poco torpe a veces, pero es muy buena persona. Su tía, May, es la mejor. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella es que ha sido capaz de ablandar un poco a Happy, el guardaespaldas/chófer/mejor amigo de Tony.

Todavía hay muchos más que me dejo: Rhodey, Máquina de Guerra; Dr. Strange; Scott Lang y Hope Pym, Ant-Man y la Avispa, a los que una vez Nate y yo intentamos robarles los trajes y no salió como esperábamos; Carol Danvers, Capitana Marvel, mi favorita; o los Guardianes de la Galaxia, un grupo muy raro que protege la galaxia.

Y por último, mis padres:

Steven Grant Rogers, conocido en el mundo entero como Capitán América. Nacido en 1918. Salvó al mundo entero sacrificándose con una de las gemas más poderosas de la galaxia, para ser encontrado 70 años más tarde. Un hombre al que le costó adaptarse al mundo actual, pero lo consiguió. Un hombre que pone por delante todo y a todos. Que tiene un enorme corazón. Un hombre querido por todos. Un hombre un poco pesado a veces, si os soy sincero. La sobreprotección es algo que cualquier superhéroe aplica con sus hijos. Pero cuando eres el hijo de alguien tan poderoso, con tantos enemigos en el mundo, esa sobreprotección supera el máximo.

Natasha Romanoff, nacida como Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, y conocida como la Viuda Negra. La asesina más letal de su tiempo. Entrenada por la KGB y reclutada años más tarde por SHIELD. Capaz de matarte de veinte formas diferentes con solo una cuchara. Y la mejor madre del mundo. Quién lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad? Así como mi padre es muy sobreprotector, mi madre intenta darme más libertad. Siempre dentro de unos límites, claro.

A ver, no voy a quejarme de mis padres. Les quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Pero imaginaos lo que es vivir en un mundo donde tienes que mentir a todas las personas que conoces sobre quién eres porque es peligroso.

Pues así es mi vida.

Entré en el colegio con seis años, después de haber estado día tras día en mi casa, siendo educado por mis padres y mis tíos, sin conocer cómo era realmente el mundo ahí fuera. Allí era el nuevo, ya que todos habían coincidido en la guardería. Para mi sorpresa, hice amigos bastante pronto, Chuck y Bruce, pero tuve que mentirles desde el principio. Les conté que mis padres eran unos médicos que viajaban por el mundo ayudando a los necesitados, por eso casi nunca estaban en casa. Me supo muy mal que mis mejores amigos no supieran quién era realmente. Menos mal que, después de casi diez años de amistad, pude convencer a mis padres para que me dejasen contarles la verdad.

Mi vida es un auténtico aburrimiento. Me levanto por las mañanas, desayuno, me visto, Happy me lleva al colegio, al que llego siempre (bueno, casi siempre) tarde, paso siete horas allí, vuelvo a la base, hago los deberes, ceno y me acuesto. Y al día siguiente lo mismo. Mi vida es una aburrida rutina. Aunque, bueno, siempre hay excepciones...

**Bueno, pues primer capítulo acabado. Espero que os haya gustado. Los capítulos no van a ser en primera persona, tranquilas/os. Este lo he escrito así, primero como experiencia, y segundo como una presentación de James y su vida. Tengo varias historias pensadas, pero si queréis proponerme algo, soy todo oídos. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Besos!**


	2. Tardes de fútbol

**¡Hola a todas/os! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero esta semana estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Espero que podáis perdonarme. Antes de que empecéis a leer, quiero aclarar que me refiero al fútbol que se juega en Europa y Latinoamérica, no en Estados Unidos (lo que allí llaman _soccer_).**

**Ahora, os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo. **

**Descargo la responsabilidad**: no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

TARDES DE FÚTBOL

James pateó el balón con fuerza y fue directo hacia la cara de Bruce, que estaba de portero. Se agachó rápidamente antes de que le golpease.

"¡Tío!", gritó Bruce, indignado. Bruce era uno de los mejores amigos de James. De mediana altura, pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros, con gafas. Solía vestir siempre con polo, vaqueros y zapatillas. Le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la fantasía y los mundos medievales de ficción. Un friki en toda regla.

Chuck, su otro mejor amigo, se reía a su lado. Chuck era un poco más alto que Bruce. Moreno y de ojos verdes. Un skater clásico. Siempre iba con su preciado monopatín a todas partes, aunque no lo usara. Lo que más le gustaba a James de él es que era un crack de la tecnología.

Era miércoles por la tarde y, como todas las semanas, se habían quedado después de clase a jugar un rato al fútbol. Los padres de James eran muy estrictos con sus salidas, pero había conseguido convencerles. Al menos podía pasar un par de horas más con sus amigos todas las semanas.

"Me llegas a dar en la cara, y me rompes la nariz", se quejó Bruce.

"Lo siento, tío", se disculpó James, "a veces me cuesta controlar mi fuerza".

Chuck se rió. "Imagínate que te hubiera dado", dijo, "no todos los días puedes decir que un 'super soldado' te ha roto la nariz de un balonazo".

James puso los ojos en blanco. "Para empezar, no soy un 'super soldado'", dijo. Cogió el balón que Bruce le había lanzado, y se lo pasó a Chuck. "Eso se lo dejo a mi padre".

Hacía un par de años que les había contado que sus padres eran dos de los superhéroes más famosos del mundo, y su respuesta fue digna de ver. Y ahora, cada vez que tenían oportunidad, lo nombraban. A veces temía que se les escapara en un lugar público donde alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Chuck cogió el balón y lo lanzó hacia la portería, donde Bruce lo paró con facilidad. James se sentó en uno de los bancos, cogió su botella de agua y bebió. Estaban en el parque que había al lado del Instituto. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y no había nadie allí. Sólo un hombre sacando a su perro, y apenas les prestó atención porque llevaba el móvil en la mano.

Chuck y Bruce se intercambiaron los puestos, y James se volvió a unir a ellos. Le quitó el balón a Bruce con facilidad, y chutó a la portería, marcando gol.

"Se te dan bien los deportes", dijo Chuck, cogiendo el balón, "¿por qué no te apuntas a alguno en el Instituto?", preguntó.

"Porque no sería justo", respondió James. Chuck le lanzó el balón y él lo paró con el pie. Se lo pasó a Bruce y éste lanzó a portería. "Tengo mayores cualidades que el resto gracias al suero, y sería como hacer trampas".

"Pues a mí me encantaría verte patearle el culo a Flanagan", dijo Bruce. Tommy Flanagan era el típico matón de instituto: grande y con cara de neandertal. Era el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol, salía con la jefa de las animadoras y le encantaba meterse con aquellos que no eran como él, es decir, con casi todos en el Instituto. Además, tenía predilección por hacerle la vida imposible a ellos tres, y ya estaban hartos.

"Ya...", dijo James, "a mí también me gustaría, pero si mis padres se enteran, me matan".

"¿Pensaba que tu padre no aguantaba a los matones?", preguntó Chuck.

"Y no los aguanta", respondió James. Volvió a patear el balón, pero no entró en la portería. "Pero quiere mantenerme 'a salvo'", dijo, "y si destaco demasiado en algún deporte, la gente puede sospechar".

"Pues si mi hijo sufriera abusos, yo le incitaría a defenderse", dijo Bruce.

"Ya", dijo Chuck, "pero con eso estás incitando a la violencia".

Bruce rodó los ojos y James se rió. "Chuck tiene razón", dijo James, "las cosas hay que intentar solucionarlas hablando". Bruce lo miró. "Eso es lo que dice siempre mi padre", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero si tu padre se dedica a darse de puñetazos con los malos!", dijo, indignado, Bruce.

James se rió. "Tienes razón", dijo.

Volvieron a cambiarse de posición, esta vez James de portero. Cuando se cansaron, se sentaron en el banco a reponer fuerzas. James miró hacia el otro lado del parque, y vio allí parado un coche negro que conocía muy bien. El inconfundible Happy se apeó y rodeó el coche. Caminó hacia los tres chicos, y cuando llegó, dijo, "buenas tardes".

Chuck y Bruce le saludaron con un "hola", y James con la cabeza.

"Ya son las cinco y cuarto", dijo Happy. "Si no llegamos antes de las seis a la base, me meto en problemas".

James resopló y dijo, "venga, déjame hasta y media". Le puso ojos de cachorro, pero Happy no era tan fácil de convencer y negó con la cabeza.

"Tus padres son muy estrictos, ya lo sabes", dijo, seriamente.

James se levantó. "Sí, ya lo sé", dijo, con tono enfadado. Cogió sus cosas y dijo, en tono burlón, "la próxima vez, podrías venir acompañado de May".

Happy, extrañado, preguntó, "¿por qué?"

"Porque con ella eres más blandito y más fácil de convencer", respondió James, con una sonrisa pícara.

Happy le dio una colleja. James no se lo esperaba y dijo, "¡au!", mientras se frotaba la nuca y Chuck y Bruce se reían.

"Hasta mañana", dijo James, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Happy les hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Hasta mañana, tío", dijo Bruce.

"Sí, hasta mañana", dijo Chuck, "y pórtate bien con el pobre Happy", añadió, con tono burlón.

Cuando llegaron al coche, James se montó en la parte trasera y Happy en el asiento del conductor. Condujo hasta la base, donde llegaron a las seis menos cuarto pasadas. Happy lo acompañó hasta el salón, donde estaban sus padres y su 'tía' Wanda. Les saludó con un "hola" y subió a ducharse. Cuando terminó, volvió a bajar y su padre le dijo que la cena estaría a las siete.

Salió al jardín, cogió una pelota de fútbol y la lanzó contra una de las paredes una y otra vez, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría formar parte de uno de los equipos del Instituto.

**¡Otro capítulo! Quiero agradecer mucho los comentarios que he recibido. No estaba muy segura de si este Fic tendría éxito o no jeje. Sé que el capítulo es un poco 'soso', pero os prometo que tengo otros más intensos e interesantes. Comentad si os ha gustado o no, y prometo que pronto subiré otro. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
